Falling into pieces
by EverthingsLove
Summary: Being the sister of the famous Winchester bros, AND being a werewolf, I can tell you my life's hard! Read the story of me and my younger brothers. Sisfic. Starts at season 1. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

**Hi. This is a Supernatural fanfic. It begins at season 1 episode 1: Woman in is my first fanfic. This story is being beta'd by my big sister, Thranduil'sWinterCrown, check out some of her fics! She has a really good Hannibal-fic, and just started a Supernatural-fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The woman in black**

On one night, when Sam and Dean were driving to a bridge, they saw a beast on the car. "Holy shit what's that thing on the car, Sam?" Dean asked.  
"I Dunno Dean. Let's check it out." Sam said.  
They saw a girl on the side of the road.  
"Who are you? And what did you do to my Baby ?" Dean asked.  
"I have a full name. May I say it?" I said.  
"Of course. We want it." Dean said.  
"Okay, my name is Annabel Alexandra Winchester. And i am 28 years old..."  
"Wait Winchester? Are you family of us?" Sam asked.  
"What are your names?" I asked.  
"My name is Samuel Winchester also known as Sam Winchester. And this is Dean Winchester. Also known as Dean Winchester." Said Sam smirking.

"What is your father's name?" I asked.

"Our father's name is John Winchester. Why are you asking about that?" Dean asked.

"Because I think I am your sister." I said.

"But why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and why did you make a scratch on my Baby?" Dean asked.

"Really? You call your car 'Baby'? I was on the run from the woman in white. And I was in search for our father," I said.

"But those scratches you made… I know them. Are you a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Yeah… Are you scared of me now?" I asked, shyly.

"No. But give me a second to talk with Dean." Sam said.

"Okay. I will wait here." I said.

"Dean, this girl is our sister. And it's too dangerous to let her be alone with other monsters out there. I want her to come with us because she is looking for our farther, too," Sam said.

"But Sam, she's a Werewolf. She'll be fine on her own. And I am the older brother, I take the decisions here. Whether She's our sister or not." Dean said.

"Okay, Annabel, we have made a decision. You're gonna have to search on your own." Dean said.

"Okay. Bye brothers. I'll see you later perhaps ." I said.

Later in the motel room.

"Why are you so mean to our big sister?" Sam asked.

"Sam, she is a werewolf. Hunters and monsters… they do not fit together." Dean said.

"Dean, I hate you for saying that. She is a different monster than the others. She is our big sister and she needs help. She is also looking for our farther," Sam said.

"I hate you more. Because you defend our monster sister." Dean said.

"I don't get you." Sam said.

"Learn to live with it, bitch." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said.

And then Dean was gone.

Outside were the agents with the owner from the motel to talk about Dean and Sam. Dean immediately called Sam. "Hey Sam leave the room now there are cops here."

When the cops invaded the room, Sam was already gone.

Meanwhile outside, Dean got into trouble.

"Problem, officers?" Dean asked.

"Where's your partner?" the officer asked.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean asked.

The officer glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. He heads over there. "Fridges" Dean muttered.

Sam sees him approaching and darts away from the window.

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?" the officer asked.

"My boobs." Dean said, grinning.

The officer slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent—" The officer said.

Meanwhile, Sam was on his way to the women in white.

Back at Dean, an officer asked: "Do you know this book?"  
Dean said. "For the third time No. I don't know that book."

" Why is your name here with numbers?" the officer asked.

Before Dean could answer, another officer came in and said: "There's been a bank robbery. Can you come with us?"  
The agent who talked to Dean: "Do you have to go to the toilet?"  
Dean said: "No."  
The agent said, "Ok." And he put the handcuffs around Dean's hand and the chair and left his office. Dean picked up the paper clip which was in the book and used it to take the handcuffs off. He took the book with him. He climbed out the window and he was gone. On the way to Sam, he called him. He said. "Hey Sam, good broadcasting Thank you for saving me."

When the connection was gone and Sam looked at his rearview mirror and saw the women in white sit in the back seat. The woman said: "I want to go home"  
Sam said, "No, I will not bring you home." Sam left the steering wheel and the car drove itself to the woman's house.

At the women's house.

The car stopped. And the woman said, "I can never go home." Sam tried to get out, but the doors were stuck. The woman was on Sam. She tried to murder him. But just on time, Dean was there and he shoots the woman. The woman disappeared but later she was back and wanted to try it one more time. But Sam pressed the gas pedal and the car drove into the house. Sam could get out. The woman appeared again at the staircase, and shoved the cabinet against Dean and Sam. And when they thought all was lost, Annabel came out and made the woman disappear forever.

She asked: "Hey boys did you miss me?"

Dean said: "If you free us, then I missed you."

Annabel did topple the cabinet. And Dean said, "Sam, if there's a scratch on my car, I'm gonna freaking kill you!" Thankfully there was not a single scratch to be seen.

At the outside of the house Sam said: "So, now that Annabel saved our lives, are you going to change your mind?"

Dean said," Ok ... take her with us. There's only one rule you must know. Sam do you still know it?"

Sam said, "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole."

Dean said: "That's right, Sammy. Okay, now let's get away from this awful place."  
And they drove off to the music of Back in Black by AC/DC.

* * *

**Ok. So this is chapter 1. I really want to know what you think! Let me know in the reviews or send me a PM. Bye!**

**-EverthingsLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC.**

**Hi everybody, here is chapter 2 of my fic. Hope you enjoy this story to. This story is a little bit Wincest.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The forest.

We are at the coffee shop. And Dean was reading the newspaper. He saw an article over 2 missing people.

"They were say at last in the forest a few km's away." Dean said.

"This is interesting ! " Sam said.

"Okay, let's go there." I said.

At the forest with some rangers.

"Okay everyone, let's save our camp here." One of them said.

"Boys by boys. Girl's by girl's. So are the rules." Another of them said.

Later when other people are sleeping. Dean and I are still awake. We are by the campfire talking . I could not sleep.

"Hi, what's the matter?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just the full moon is on tonight." I said.

"And you feel alright? Not changing or anything?" Dean asked.

"I'm feeling alright Dean. I have totally control over it." I said.

"But you are a werewolf. And a werewolf transforms into the full moon." Dean said.

"But not if you have control over it." I said.

Then came Sam out of the camp. He said:" Hi, where are you talking about?"

"Nothing Sammy. Just go to sleep. We are looking at midnight." Dean said.

" I'm not enable to sleep." Sam said.

"Okay then, I want to show you something." Dean said.

Dean pulls a book out of his jacket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think that's dad's journal." Dean said.

"Really? What's in that journal ?" Sam asked.

" In this journal stood everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business." Dean said.

"I'm tired I better go to sleep. Bye boys. I see you later." I said.

"Good night sis." Both of them said.

At midnight.

"Okay, it's time for hunting." One of the rangers said.

"Yeah, let's do this." Dean said.

A few m's away they heard a sound.

"What's that sound Ann?" Sam asked.

"I think that's a bear or something…I should better go and look what it is." I said.

"No. Don't go. It's too dangerous out there." Dean said.

"Dean, I'm fine. I am back in a minute." I said.

Then I ran to the sound. And saw a hole in the ground. The hole smells like dirty things.

"That's awful." I said.

"Have you saw anything?" Sam asked when I was back.

"Yeah, and smell a lot of things that you don't like." I said.

"How many km's away?" Dean asked.

"A few km's away." I said.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said.

Later one km away was one of them lost in the woods.

"Where are you? Hello? I am lost here. Help! Help! Aaaaaahhhh!"

And gone was he.

Back at the rest another one asked: "Hi, did someone see Derek?"

"No. Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he is missing." The another one said.

"Oh no! We must save him! All of you rescue the boy. And I will go after the beast." I said.

"But why you? We are a team. We are stronger in a pack you know." Dean said.

"Dean, you have to trust me. I am stronger alone to. I don't need a pack." I said.

"I do not want you to die. You are my older sister. I want to know so much. how you were born …" Dean said.

"But who said that I am going to die. I have to go. I don't want that you are dying to." I said.

"Okay, but can I have a kiss?" Dean asked.

"Yeah sure." I said.

And then I give him a kiss on his lips. After that moment I was gone.

I was running so fast as I could. Then I was in the cave and I said loud:" Hello bitch! Came out! I know what you did. Give me the boy! Are you scared? I'm not afraid of you!"

Then I heard a sound. Someone was screaming. I run immediately to that sound. I saw a boy hang on a rope and a monster who was ready to eat.

I said:" Put the boy down or I kill you."

The monster won't listen. He just did as if nothing was happening.

I said to the boy :"Do not tell this on anybody okay?"

And then I changed in a wolf. I scratched the monster so many times. But he was strong. I was trying to bite. But he slams me off him. I have no idea how to kill him. But why attacking? I have to say he was really strong. He was faster in reacting. I have no chance in winning this battle. But then suddenly I have an idea. I will make him slow. I hear the boys coming.

"Hello monster! You want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!" I said.

The monster came after me when I was running to the forest.

At the forest the monster was tired and I had a chance to bite.

When I bit in the monster's body he was dead.

After I bury the body. Was I searching for the rest. I found them by the cave with Derek.

Dean saw me and he said: "Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I killed the beast." I said.

"that's great!" Dean said.

"How is Derek?" I asked.

"He is fine. Just a few scratches." Dean said.

"Why wanted you a kiss of me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think that I love you." Dean said.

"It can't you know. We are brother and sister. It's too weird." I said

"Let's forgive and forgot. And get the hell out of here." Dean said.

And they drive away with the song: "Fly By Night" by Rush.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I know the previous chapter was not good but I hope that this story was better than the previous chapter. If you want more if this. Leave it in the reviews or in a PM. See you next time.**

**-EverythingsLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**On request of a fan with a review. I will post a new chapter. And here is it. It's been a while sins I saw season 1 but I will do my best for typing this chapter for you. I have also a new story called A world of Supernatural and a story called Castiel imagines. So I have a buzzy agenda with all the exams. So yeah! I have also seen all of the Supernatural seasons. But for now. Any idea is welcome to my 3 story's. Enough! Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer I own only my OC.**

Chapter 3: I just can't watch you drown.

The next day we were at the motel room. Sam came in. He said: " Hey I have a case."

"Okay, Shot!" I said.

"There is a girl been missing in the water." Sam said.

"Where is she been saw at last?" I asked.

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin." Sam answered.

"Okay let's go then!" Dean said.

* * *

When we arrived. Dean nocked the door. We saw a boy with the age of 19 a 20 years.

Dean asked: " Will Carlington?"

The boy answered: "That's me!"

"I'm agent Ford. That's agent Hamill. And the other agent is Wind. We like to ask you some questions." Dean said.

Then we were at the lake. The boy began to speak.

"She was 1OO meters of the lake. There was it were she was dragged down."

"Are you sure that she isn't just drowned?" Dean asked.

"She sat in a swimming team. She is groaned up in the lake. She was there safe like in her own bath." The boy said.

"Nothing that just points of problems?" Sam asked.

"No." The boy answered.

"Did you see shadows in the water?" Sam asked.

"No. She was pretty far from the lake." The boy said.

"Ever saw marks on the side of the lake?" Dean asked.

"Never. Why? What do you think that dragged her down? " The boy asked.

"We don't know, but as soon as we know. We will be in touch." Dean said.

* * *

Then 30 min later. We were at the officer. When a women came in. Dean was flirting. I gave him a punch to his belly! I wasn't jealous!

"AW! That hurts!" Dean said.

"Sorry mate!" I said.

When Dean was feeling better. He asked to the women:" Do you know a good motel near here?"

"Yeah a few blocks away." The women said.

"Can you bring us there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving in that way." The women said.

"I will be back at 3pm for picking up Lucas." The women said to the officer.

"And then we go to the park he Sweety." She said to her child.

* * *

When we were on the way to the motel, Dean was flirting again.

But then I broke his pulse. "AW! Why did you do that to me every time I flirt with a nice girl?" Dean asked.

"No comment." I answered.

But then we arrived at the motel room.

Sam was on his computer.

"So, this year is there 3 people been drowned." Sam said.

"And before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, another 6 victims in the past 35 years. Those body's was also not be founded. If there is something behind. Then he Is making process. " Sam said.

"A lake monster with great hunger?" I asked.

"I don't know with that monster theory." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Loch Ness, Lake Champlain. There are latterly many stories about that." Sam said.

"Look there is one. From Christopher Barr." I said.

"Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband. Lucas Father." Sam was reading

"Apparently he was swimming with Lucas. Lucas sat on a wooden raft when Christopher Barr has been drowned 2 hours before they recued Lucas." Sam was reading

"Maybe we have a witness?" I asked.

"No wonder. That the kid was acting weird. Watching your parents die is not gonna just flew away." Dean said.

* * *

At the playground for children. We saw the women again sitting on a bench.

I asked: " May we can sit next to you?"

"I'm here with my son" She said.

"Is it good if Anna and I say hi to him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah! Go on!" She said.

When Dean and I were at Lucas. I asked him: "Hey buddy! How is going?"

The boy was drawing something. He said nothing.

Dean saw that there were soldiery next to him. He said:" Hey. I always loved that formerly."

Then Dean was playing with the soldiery.

"So you have more interesting for drawing with a chalk?" I asked after Dean was done playing.

"That's cool. Girls love artists." Dean said.

Then I began to browse on the drawings. I saw a bike.

I said: "That's a beautiful drawing Lucas."

"Do you mind if I draw with you?" I asked.

The boy was silent.

I picked a paper and a pencil. I began to draw. Meanwhile Dean was saying:" I know that you can hear me, but you don't want to talk. I know what's happened with your dad. I know how you feel. When I was at you age, I saw something too… Anyway…Maybe you think that nobody won't listen to you or believe you. I want you to know that I will believe you and that girl over there who's drawing with you too. You don't have to talk about it. Just if you want, draw a picture of what you saw that day. When you were with your dad at the lake. Okay no problem."

Then I was done with drawing. I gave my drawing to Lucas.

"This one is for you!" I said.

I drawled a boy with balloons. There were animals also. And a lake were some people went fishing.

The boy said nothing. He just kept drawing something.

"I will see you around!" Dean said.

And we were gone.

Dean looked just one more time to Lucas. The boy picked my drawing. And looked on it.

* * *

Then we joined the talk with Sam and the women.

The women said: " Lucas has also said no word to me. Not sins he had the accident with his dad. "

"We heard about it. Sorry for your lost." Dean said.

"What did the doctors think about him?" Sam asked

"Traumatic stress." The women said.

"You both had it difficult." I said

"We went to my father house. We live there now. He helped us. But…If I see what Lucas been thru all the time. What he saw… " The women said.

"Kids are strong." I said.

Then came Lucas. He bran me a drawing. He let me see something.

I asked:" Well buddy, what are you doing in here? What did you bran me?"

He said nothing. He stretched his arm. He putted his drawing in my hands.

"Thank you Lucas!" I said.

I saw that he draw a house.

Lucas was going back to his table where his pencils and papers and his soldiery stood.

* * *

Then de next morning. Dean and I were in the motel room. I just woke up.

"Heya Dean. How are you today?" I asked

"I'm good. What about you?" Dean asked.

"Me to." I said.

"Sorry for yesterday. For the punch and the broken pulse. I didn't mean that." I said.

"It's okay now." Dean said.

"I understand that you were jealous at me." Dean said.

"No. I wasn't jealous! I just can't…I know that if we are a couple… It's just wrong you know… Brother and sister…" I said shyly

"Yeah! Pretty much!" Dean said.

Then Sam came in. He was back from watching the lake.

"Hey. Nessie can off of your list." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I just saw an ambulance by Carlington's house. Will Carlington is dead." Sam said.

"Drowned?" I asked.

"Yeah! In the sink." Sam said.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"It is no monster then. But something different." Dean said.

"Yeah but what?" I said.

"Maybe a water ghost or a kind of demon?" Dean said.

"Something that can control water." I said.

"It must be in the same source." Sam said.

"The lake?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Dean said.

"Witch one is explaining the number of body's. The lake is soon dry. What this thing is, what did he wants, it's ringing the time. " Sam said.

"He can by the way of pipes come from everywhere. This will happen again soon!" I said.

"One thing we know for sure, it has to be something with Bill Carlington." Sam said.

"Yeah all of his kids are dead." Dean said.

"I've been asking around. Lucas his dad Chris? He is Bill's godchild." Sam said.

"Let's take a visit at M. Carlington." I said.

* * *

Then we were at the lake. Were M. Carlington sat.

Sam asked: " M. Carlington? We like to ask you some questions. "

"I answered enough questions." M. Carlington said.

"Your son said that he saw something in the lake. What about you? Did you saw something in that lake? " Sam said.

"M. Carlington! Now Sophie and Will are dead, we think there is some connection with your family." Sam said.

"My children are gone! It's… worse than dying. Go away! Please!" M. Carlington said.

Then we went to Baby. Sam asked to me:" So what do you think?"

"Pour man! I have respect for him." I said.

"Yeah, that man is been thru hell. He hold something behind." Dean said.

"So what now? What is it? " Sam asked.

"That house looks familiar." I said when I saw a house.

"How?" Dean asked.

"It looks like the house that Lucas drawled for me." I said.

"Apparently Bill is not the only one who knows something." Dean said.

I picked the drawing. I checked if I was right about the house. And I was right. It was the house that Lucas drawled for me.

* * *

Then we were back at the women.

Dean asked if he may talk to Lucas.

"I don't think it's a good idea." The women answered.

"I just wanted him to talk for a few minutes." Dean said.

"But he won't say anything. What's the point of this then?" The women asked.

"Otherwise people will die. There is something out there." I said.

"My husband and the others are just drowned. That's all." The women said.

"If you believe that. Then we go. But if you're thinking of something else…Please let me talk with your son then. " Dean said.

Then Dean and I were at Lucas bedroom.

"Hey buddy! I'm back! Do you remember me?" I asked.

But the boy was silent. I saw that he was drawing something new. But next to him stood it full of paintings of a bike.

"Anyway… Lucas we need your help. Your our hero now. You have to rescue us…" I said.

I saw what he was drawing now. On the painting stood a lake where some girl was going to drown. I picked the drawing that I had from him. I putted it on the floor, right in front of him.

"Lucas, you need to tell us why you drawled this for me? Did you know that this was going to happen?" I asked.

"You can shake yes or no with your head." I said.

The boy did nothing.

"Your scarred don't you?" I asked.

"It's okay. I understand." I said.

Then Lucas was done with drawing. He putted his drawing into my hands. I saw a church, with a house were a man stood with a bike. The bike was against a railing.

"Thank you Lucas. You are our hero." I said.

* * *

When we were in the car. Dean said:" It's been sins his dad died, that he began to drawing paintings."

"Sometimes after a traumatic moments people are sensitive for presentiment and supernatural stuff." Sam said.

"What if Lucas feel what's happening right now?" I asked.

"It only a question of time before someone got drowned. If you know something…" Dean said.

"Alright, we need to find our house." Sam said.

"But in this area there are thousands of that house." Dean said.

"See this church? There are not thousands of them." I said.

"What smart are you! Little doggie!" Dean said.

"How dare you!? I am not a little doggie! You are being rude!" I said with anger.

I wanted to scratch him for that. But no! That will destroy his pretty body! I'm not in love. I swear!

* * *

When we arrived at a church. I looked at the drawing.

"This is the church that we are looking for!" I said calmed down.

Then we went to an old lady who lived across the street.

I asked:" Sorry that we disturb you. But is there a boy that lived in here? He had a blue baseball hat and a red bike. "

"No, Ma'am. Not for a very long time ago." The old lady said.

"Peter is been gone for 35 years. The police had never…. I had no idea what's happened that day. He just disappear. Losing him… You know? It's worse than dying." The old lady said.

"Did he disappear in this house?" I said.

"He was supposed to ride at home after school with his bike. But he never returned back." The old lady said.

Then Dean saw a picture. He took it and on the back, there stood Peter Sweeny and Bill Carlington, 1970.

"They took everything from me! Everything! I've got nothing left. I didn't understand that. I didn't believe it. But for now It does. I know what you want. " Bill Carlington said alone on the lake.

* * *

When we were in the car. Sam said:" Alright, the little Peter Sweeny disappear and it's all about Bill Carlington."

"Bill has something to hide." Dean said.

"The people who he cares about, just gets punishment?" I said.

"What if Bill did something bad to Peter?" Dean asked.

"Peters ghost mind be angry. He wants maybe revenge." I said.

Then we arrived at M. Carlington's house.

"M. Carlington!" Sam called.

But then we saw that M. Carlington was riding a boat.

"Look! M. Carlington!" I said.

Then we ran immediately to M. Carlington.

We called: "Turn the boat"

But he won't listen.

Serves you right, you get what you deserve. He and the boat tumbled. The man and the boat disappeared in the water.

* * *

At the office

The women asked at Lucas:" Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Then Sam, Dean, I and an officer came in.

"Sam, Dean, Anna? What are you guys doing here?" The women asked.

"So, you are best friends with these guys? What are you doing here? " The officer asked.

"I have some food for you." The women said.

"Sorry honey! There is no time for." The officer said.

"I've heard about Bill Carlington." The women said.

"Is it true? Is there something in the lake?" The women asked.

"We don't know yet! But it's better if you and Lucas are going home. " The officer said.

But Lucas pulled my arm.

"What's wrong Lucas?" I asked.

The women wanted to pick Lucas off me. She said: "Lucas it's gonna be okay."

The women picked Lucas with her to her house.

Then the officer asked:" Are you sure that you saw something that attacked Bill's boat? Through which Bill, who is really good at swimming fallen into the water. And you saw him never again? "

"Yeah that's it." Sam said.

"And that I must believe while I have been searching the whole lake for some suspicious things? And that you 3 saying that's impossible? " The officer asked.

"Yeah pretty much!" I said.

"Well, I've heard that the neighbours saw the accident with Bill . I can do something. I want you 3 to leave this area." The officer said.

"Why? Ow come on! We can fix this." Dean said.

"Officer, if we are not here other people will die!" I said.

" I don't want to hear your reason! Just leave!" The officer said.

"No!..." I said. But Dean gripped me by my hair.

"AW Dean! It hurts it hurts…!" I said, walking with Dean.

* * *

At the women's house.

The women saw that Lucas was still up. She saw that Lucas was drawing. She putted Lucas to sleep.

But when she is going to take a bath, …

When we were in the car. Sam said: "If Bill killed Peter, and Peter took his revenge. The case is closet."

"What if it's still wants revenge? What if we saw something over our head? " I asked.

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because Lucas was scared." I said.

"Is this all about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that pour little boy!" I said.

* * *

… When the women was in the bath, she was in fight for her life. She was screaming all over the place. Lucas was knocking on the door. The women didn't survive. She was drowned in her own bath.

When we were at Lucas. We ranged the bell.

Lucas was in panic when he did the door open.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" I asked.

The boy ran to the bathroom and we followed him. Upstairs there was water everywhere. Sam did the door from the bathroom open and tried for picking the women out of the bath. What a mercy. Sam recued the women. He pulled her out of her bath.

* * *

The next morning. Sam asked about what's happened and what's she heard.

But she won't talk about it. Meanwhile Dean was sniffing into her books. And I yeah I was bored. I sat down on a chair. But then I saw Lucas. And I asked:" Hey Lucas, do you wanna drawn with me?"

He picked 2 papers and pencils. He gave 1 paper and pencil to me.

I began to drawn.

Meanwhile Sam got some info.

And Dean to.

But then, Lucas was not drawing anymore. He just walked to the kitchen. I followed him. He stood there in front of the window. Dean saw that too.

"Lucas?" He asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

But then Lucas did the behind door open. As he walked out, we followed him.

"Lucas!" I called.

But then he just stopped at some place. Lucas looked to me.

"Take Lucas with you back at home. And stay there." Dean said.

The women did what Dean asked.

And I yeah, I got the order to dig. I had so much fun in this. But then when I was done. Dean picked a thing that was in the earth. It was Peters bike. But then a man with a gun asked to us:" Who are you?"

"Put the gun down first." I said.

He won't listen to me. He asked:" How did you know that this was here?"

"Tell me first what happened." Dean said.

"Did you and Bill, killed Peter? Did you drowned him and hide his bike?" I asked.

"You can't bury the truth." Sam said.

"Nothing stays behind." Dean said.

* * *

At the women's house.

The women said to Lucas: " Go to your room Sweety. And lock the room. And wait for me."

Back at us. The officer said:" I don't know what you talking about."

"You and Bill, killed Peter 35 years ago. That's what I'm talking about." Dean said.

Then the women came. She called: "Dad!"

"And now there is an angry ghost that wants revenge." I said.

"He is gonna kill everyone who you love." Sam said.

"They are gonna drown, and the body's will disappear. Because then you will feel his mother's pain. And then he will get you. And then everything will stop. " I said.

"Oh yeah? How did you know that?" The officer asked.

"Because that's what happened with Bill." I said.

"Listen to yourself, you 3 are crazy." The officer said.

"We know. But your changing the subject." I said.

"We don't care what you think of us. If we must take care of this ghost, we need to find the rest of him. And burn them. Please say where you bury Peter." Dean said.

"Dad, is all of this true?" the women asked.

"No, don't listen to these 3. They are dangerous." The officer said.

"Something wanted to drown me. Chris died in that lake. Dad look at me. Tell me that you killed nobody." The women said.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the little one. We badger him always. But this time we were too hard. We pushed him under water. We don't mean it so. But we hold him too long. And he just drowned. We let the body go. And it sink. But we were kids. We were afraid. It was a mistake. But to say that I had something with this thing. Because of a ghost? That is impossible." The officer said.

"Listen to me, all of you. We must go away from this place. So fast we can." I said.

Then we saw Lucas on a platform. He kneeled. We ran immediately to Lucas. We saw that he wants to touch the water.

But then Lucas was tumbled into the water.

The 2 boys jumped into the water. And me yeah, I hated the water. I can't swim. Yeah I know that's childish but yeah. Some people just can't swim. It was 5 minutes later, that the boys still were in the water. I was thinking about that maybe they drowned too. But I wanted to look at them. I saw nothing. I was worried about them. I thought:"_ Oh no! I must do something! But I can't! I can't swim."_

I don't wanna lose Dean and Sam. They are my brothers. And maybe I am a little bit in love with Dean. My heart was going fast. I just can't watch them drown in the water. So I was today a hero. I said to myself:" This is for my brothers." I set my fear off. And just walked and then jumped into the water. I ducked and saw my brothers and Lucas. They were drowned. But I searched for Peter, and when I found him I picked my knife that I had in my pocket. And just stabbed him till he was dead. And it complete. Peter was dead. And when I found my 3 boys. I picked them with me. I came up. And saw that there were a few people clapping at me. Then I tried to swim at the platform. And that didn't work. Then I saw a ring that came from the ambulance people. I picked the ring and they drove me to the platform.

* * *

1 hour later. Dean and Sam woke up.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"At the motel." I said.

"Why? Is Lucas safe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to me for saving your asses. While I can't swim." I said.

"What? You can't swim? And your 28 years old?" Dean asked.

"Yeah long story." I said.

"But how did you then saved our asses?" Sam asked.

"Courage Sam, courage!" I said.

"Wow! Thanks by the way for saving our asses." Dean said.

"No thanks." I said.

When Dean loaded our packets in the car. I was walking to him.

"Heya, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good thanks to you." Dean said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Did you rescue us because you're in love with me?" Dean asked unexpected.

"Maybe." I said.

"Do you know what?" Dean asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't care that we are brother and sister. I…..Must say… The kiss from a weak ago… Was very good." Dean said shyly.

"Yeah for me to. But still… We are brother and sister." I said.

"I don't care. I have…. Feelings for you… I know that you have it to. So you don't have to hide it." Dean said.

"Maybe I don't want to be a couple. It just can't…." I said.

But then Dean gave me a kiss. And I yeah I didn't want it. So I troweled me off the kiss. "Dean, I'm sorry. You must understand… I don't want it. I'm a monster . And brother and sister they don't fit together." I said. And then I just walked away.

* * *

**Heya, And? What do you think? I must say that this chapter was really amazing! This chapter broke a record. It has over 4000 words. WOOW! I'm really happy about this masterpiece. I worked 3 days for this. I'm curious for the result of this. I hope that this was the best chapter of this story. I think that of this story this was the best chapter I written. But I will see what this gets. Don't forget to favourite and follow if you like this chapter and you want more if this. But if you want to say something about this chapter. You can write it in the reviews or in a PM. I will like to hear it. I don't bite.**

**Bye, see you next time.**

**-EverythingsLove.**


End file.
